Total Drama Seasons
Introduction: Welcome to my first OFFICIAL story. I am really excited for this story and I hope you are too. Please note that I am not too good at writing, so please excuse any errors in my story. In this season, eleven contestants will compete for a million dollar prize, this time in three different locations: Camp Wawanakwa, the Film Lot and around the World. Who will win the million bucks? Find out in this exciting story! Contestants: First Generation: Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay and Sierra Second Generation: Brick, Cameron, Mike and Zoey Polls: Please vote so I know how many have been here! OK Who do you want to win this season? Alejandro Blaineley Brick Cameron Cody Gwen Heather Lindsay Mike Sierra Zoey Episodes: Episode 1. Chris McLean steps out of nowhere and introduces himself and the season. "We will be going to all the previous locations for new challenges and the last one standing is the winner! Here are our contestants..." Chris says. Alejandro and Heather come out holding hands, shocking Chris. "Are you dating?" he asks. "Yes." Heather and Alejandro smile. Blaineley is next, talking to her hidden microphone about things she is noticing. Zoey and Mike are next, holding hands. Lindsay comes out and falls flat on her face, making herself get bruised. Brick comes out and helps her up. Sierra and Cody come out next, followed by Cameron and Gwen. "Today's challenge is simple," Chris begins and everyone groans because it's hardly been a minute since they had settled on the island. "Answer questions about the past seasons of Total Drama." Sierra cheers. "First question: Who won Season 1?" Chris asks. "Owen!" Sierra cries. "Correct." Chris smiles. "OK, who was the first boy eliminated ever?" "Ezekiel!" Sierra answers and Heather snaps at Sierra. "Stop answering all the questions!" Gwen tries to break up the fight and the game continues. "Who was the first person to win solo invincibility?" Chris asks. "Leshawna!" Sierra answers. In the confessional, Alejandro rants about how Sierra was too good and was a threat. Chris then shushes everybody and announces Sierra the winner and the team captain. Then he says that there will be a double elimination tonight! Heather, Alejandro and Blaineley meet up and begin to form an alliance and decide to get rid of Cody. They bribe Lindsay into joining. At the elimination ceremony, Sierra, Gwen, Brick, Cameron, Mike and Zoey are all safe. Lindsay and Blaineley are next. The bottom three is Alejandro, Heather and Cody. The final marshmallow goes to..............Alejandro and Heather and Cody are eliminated. Heather gets upset and demands a recount before going down the flush of shame with Cody. Sierra cries about Cody and swears revenge on whoever voted him off. Chris then signs off. Episode 2. In the morning, Chris wakes everyone up loudly. Blaineley's hair is all messed up and she sees the camera in front of her. "Get away!" Blaineley cries, covering her face. Sierra wakes up and then cries about Cody. "Shut up!" Gwen and Blaineley bark. In the confessional, Gwen says she hopes she didn't sound villainous. Everyone trudges out and Chris announces that today is the day when Sierra will be allowed to pick her team mates. She gets to pick four others for her team and decide the team names. Sierra wipes her tears and then calls on Mike, Zoey, Gwen and Cameron for her team. In the confessional, Gwen says she was shocked she got picked for Sierra's team. Sierra says in the confessional that she only picked Gwen because Gwen is always on the most successful team and that will probably help her team. That means Lindsay, Blaineley, Brick and Alejandro are on the second team. Sierra calls her team "The Beautiful Cody's" and the other team "The Horrible Spiders". Chris chuckes before announcing the challenge. It is to hunt for members of the opposing team with paintball guns. Each team must pick two hiders and two seekers (or in the Beautiful Cody's case, three hiders). Then, the hiders must find a place to hide and, after three minutes, the seekers must use their paintball guns to find members of the opposite team and hit them with their paintball guns. The first team that finds all the opposing team hiders wins. The Beautiful Cody's pick Cameron, Sierra and Mike to hide, leaving Zoey and Gwen as the seekers. The Horrible Spiders choose Lindsay and Blaineley to hide and Brick and Alejandro are the seekers. Chris then blows the whistle and the hiders run into the woods to hide. After three minutes, the seekers follow. Alejandro hears Sierra's crying and shoots her first. Blaineley gets scared of the spiders in the jungle and screams, getting shot by a nearby Gwen, who chuckles. Brick finds Cameron easily, making him out next. Mike and Lindsay are the last ones remaining for their team. Zoey manages to find Lindsay in a tree, and climbs it. Mike, hiding in a bush, makes a rustling sound and startles Alejandro, who slowly turns. However, Zoey has gotten Lindsay first and the Horrible Spiders are up for elimination. First, however, Chris nnounces that all five members of the Radiant Cody's have won $100 each. They all cheer. Later on, Blaineley and Alejandro meet and agree to get rid of Brick, as he is a threat. At the elimination ceremony, Alejandro and Lindsay both get marshmallows and Blaineley and Brick are in the bottom two. The last marshmallow goes to.................Blaineley and Brick is eliminated. Brick sighs and then hugs Lindsay before going down the flush of shame. Chris then signs off. Episode 3. Chris wakes everyone up really early to get into the bus to go to the film lot. While on the bus, Chris asks for a volenteer from the Beautiful Cody's and Cameron raises his hand. Chris then transferrs him to the Horrible Spiders. After that, the bus parks at the film lot and a white rabbit darts in front of Lindsay. She grabs it, but it bites her and she collapses. The rabbit runs to everyone else and starts biting them and, within minutes, they are all unconcious. Chris chuckles and tells Chef "to put them where we agreed." Later, everyone wakes up in a long hall with many doors and Chris appears on a monitor and explains today's challenge: to escape "Wonderland" and return to the film lot. The first team to get there will win immunity. Cameron figures that his team needs to find a key that will open the doors, while Zoey tries to open each door. Cameron finds a key and finds the door that opens it and his team leaves first. Gwen tells her team to follow them, but Sierra gets upset at Gwen and yells at her. Zoey tries to break up the fight while the Horrible Spiders find themselves at the mad tea party. The Hatter orders them to solve a riddle (what gets wetter the more it dries?) and Cameron quickly finds the answer. Alejandro says how Cameron is a good teammate, but a major threat in the confessional. The Beautiful Cody's reach the tea party just as the Horrible Spiders leave, but Sierra's crying drowns out the riddle and the Hatter won't repeat it. The Horrible Spiders have now found the queen of hearts and she orders them to play corquet. Blaineley and Alejandro are good at the game and finish it. The Beautiful Cody's, however, are still struggling and decide to leave the party and find their own way. They soon get lost. Meanwhile, the Horrible Spiders have pounded through a wall of cards and find themselves back on the film lot, meaning that the Beautiful Cody's are up for elimination. At the gilded Chris ceremony, Mike and Zoey get their gilded Chris's and Gwen and Sierra are in the bottom two. The last one safe is...Gwen and Sierra is eliminated. She leaves in the Lame-O-Sine and gets excited about seeing Cody again. Chris then signs off. Episode 4. Chris wakes everyone up really early and everyone gets really cranky. Chris explains that he saw someone run into the woods with eight pages of his scrapbook and that he needs them to go and get them back. Cameron and Zoey get very scared, but Chris doesn't care and forces them into the nearby woods. Gwen says that it is like they are playing Slenderman, but Mike tells her to be quiet because Zoey is very scared. The Beautiful Cody's go one way while the Horrible Spiders go another way and they happen to see one of the pages. Cameron screams and says he saw someone behind him, but Alejandro, Blaineley and Lindsay don't believe him. Suddenly, Cameron disappears. Meanwhile, Gwen has found two pages and says that it is really easy. When she turns around, Mike is gone and Zoey is sweating, saying that some faceless person kidnapped Mike. Gwen tries to comfort her while the Horrible Spiders find one of the pages they need. Blaineley breaks a heel, but no one notices and she is left behind. She gets grabbed by Slenderman. Alejandro then notices one of the pages high up in a tree at the same as Gwen. He starts to climb, but then the page flies away because of the wind and lands near Gwen. She grabs it and then realizes that Zoey is nowhere to be found. Alejandro climbs back down the tree and can't find Lindsay. He face-palms himself and then stumbles across Slenderman. He tries to charm it, but he is taken and Gwen is the last one standing. She runs out of the woods and Chris congratulates her, saying that the real challenge was to avoid Slenderman and that she won for her team. Everyone appears and the Horrible Spiders are sent to elimination. Alejandro and Blaineley team up to vote for Cameron and trick Lindsay into doing it too. At the elimination, Alejandro and Blaineley are safe and the final gilded Chris goes to...........................Lindsay and Cameron is eliminated. He leaves in the Lame-O-Sine and says goodbye to Lindsay. Chris then signs off. Episode 5. Chris: Last time on Total Drama Seasons, I woke everyone up early and made them go into the woods to find Slenderman! Gwen won for her team and we bid farewell to Cameron. It's time for our next challenge at the film lot! Grab a seat and see what it is! Everyone is sleeping in their sleeping bags when Chris wakes them up.They all notice they are sleeping outside an elevator. Alejandro: Dios mio! Why are we outside of your cozy rooms yet again? Chris explains that today's challenge is to try to get past the 10 elevator floors. The first team to get to the top wins the challenge. He then leaves on his jetpack. The first elevator just has one button next to it. Gwen: This is so easy. Just press the button. The elevator opens and everyone walks in. They go up one floor. The next floor doesn't have the button. Mike: '''Where is the button? '''Alejandro: Come on Blaineley and Lindsay, let's look over here. Zoey: (moves aside the trash can) I see it! Gwen: Not so loud! I don't want them to hear us. Zoey presses the button into the correct place and the elevator opens. Gwen, Mike and Zoey rush in and zoom up to the next floor while Alejandro, Blaineley and Lindsay are left behind. Lindsay: Hey, where did they go? Blaineley: Thanks, Ale-jerk-dro. Now we are behind. At the third floor, Mike, Zoey and Gwen cheer at being ahead. However, they face a problem with the elevator. There is not button to press and they need to keep their lead. Gwen then has an idea. Gwen: Let's try dancing. Maybe the doors need to sense us to open. Everyone dances and the doors open. They go to the next floor. When they get off, the elevator goes back to get the Horrible Spiders and bring them up. They get to the the third floor, but no one knows what to do. Meanwhile, the Beutiful Cody's are standing in front of a door with two arrows above it. Mike: Ket's try pulling each side apart. They do that nad the doors open. They go to the fifth floor, but the Horrible Spiders aren't too far behind. Lindsay: Whenever I can't think of what to do, I dance. She dances and the doors open, letting the Horrible Spiders go to the fourth floor. At the fifth floor, the Beautiful Cody's see a ladder. Zoey: Thye ladder is in the way of tyhe door. Let's try to remove it. Gwen and Mike take it away and the doors open. They all advance to floor 6, just as the Horrible Spiders realize what the need to do for the fourth floor. Alejandro: '''OK team, let's concentrate and try to beat the other team. ''Confessional: Alejandro:' If we lost, I was going to be eliminated, alliance or no alliance. I need to seem like a good teammate. On the sixth floor, there were suns on the door. Zoey: Maybe we need to light them up. Let me try tapping them. Gwen: There's one missing. Mike, look at that potted plant. Suddenly, the Horrible Spiders arrived and the teams were matched again. Alejandro found the last sun and put it on the door. They all got in the elevator and moved to the seventh floor. ''Confessional: ''Gwen: Drat! Now we were all together! On the seventh floor, there was a rock and a red button. Lindsday was tired, so she sat on the rock and it moved, going over the red button. She fainted just as the elevator doors opened. ''Confesisonal: ''Lindsay: I was tired, you can't judge me. Alejandro went to get her, but the doors closed on his team and the Beuatiful Cody's were in front again. On the eighth floor, a huge gorilla attacked Zoey. Mike tried to save her. Gwen found a banana and threw it to the gorilla, hwo left. They all advanced to the ninth floor. Meanwhile, Alejandro was being yelled at by Blaineley. Blaineley: Because of you, we are behind again! You are so voted off! The elevator came to collect them. The gorilla was waiting for them on the next floor and attacked Alejandro. Blaineley laughed at Alejandro. On the ninth floor, Mike, Gwen and Zoey were having a tiugh time trying to solve the puzzle. Mike then realized that the cirlces on the doorneeded th match the bolts. He pressed them untol they matched and they got to the tenth floor. The Horrible SPiders were right beghind them, finally advabcing to the ninth floor. Blaineley manmaged to solve it. Confessional: Blaineley: Thanks Chad for helping me with those logic puzzles! You aren't a loser after all! Both teams were now on the the tenth floor, where a snake was. Lindsay screamed and the snake moved away. Then the door opened. Both teams ran to the door and the Beautiful Cody's were there first, closing the door on the Horrible SPiders, meaning they won again! Chris: Horrible Spiders, see you at elimination! Here's the twist though! The winning team gets to choose who to eliminate! At the gilded Chris ceremony, Chris asked the Beautiful Cody's to vote and they did. Chris told the Horrible Spiders that the votes were unanimous and the person that was eliminated was...... . .. ... ... ... ...Alejandro. Alejandro: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Chris: Bye Al! Next episode is the merge! Someone will debut, too! Who will it be? Find out on Total...Drama...Seasons! If you want your OC in the story, click on the link below! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GwenwinsTDI/OC's_for_Total_Drama_Seasons! Did you like the way the new chapter was written? Yes, the script and regular writing was great! No, go back to summaries. Elimination: